


Sweet Morning

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: She woke up with Chanyeol, and she was home





	Sweet Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prkchanyeols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkchanyeols/gifts).



The morning sun filtered through the sheer curtains in the bedroom, lighting the room. The occupants of the bed groaned a little and the young woman opened her eyes, blinking a little. She stretched a little, yawning, before the young man groaned again. His body shifted as he rolled over, and his arm looped around her waist, pulling her close. She laughed as Chanyeol’s body pressed against her back, bare legs tangling with hers. He grumbled for a third time before pressing a soft kiss to the back of her neck, sighing softly.  
  
“I told you, we need better damn curtains.”  
  
She couldn’t help but laugh and untangled herself, rolling over to have a look at him. In the morning light, he was nothing but stunning. Eyes squinted slightly, the soft brown hues seemed to glitter and glow in the sunshine hitting them. He looked tired, grumpy, but there was a soft smile on his face as he lifted his hand, cupping his partner’s cheek. His large thumb rubbed against her cheek bone, and she could do nothing other than smile, and close her eyes.  
  
It was mornings like this that meant the world; they were worth more than any expensive date he could ever think of. She relished in them, they were her bane. Waking up with him was a blessing she didn’t deserve, but here he was, smiling at her like she was the only thing on the earth that mattered.  
  
Chanyeol pressed a soft kiss against her forehead before pulling her close. She buried her face in his neck, and curled against his chest, hands flat against his pectorals before they fell silent. Chanyeol carefully tangled their legs on more time, and they fell silent, the sound of each other’s breathing them sending them back to sleep.


End file.
